Bring It On!
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Yami no Yugi and Yami no Bakura have come to a stalemate for the first time in any game they've ever played. They may have met their match! Funnier than it sounds.


**"Bring It On" a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fanfiction written on 2/7/2014**

**(This is not at all based on how to play the game of Duel Monster / Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't be offended if their playing doesn't make any sense.)**  
><strong>(This is also only vaguely based on the 'Duelist Kingdom' story arc from the anime, particularly the episode "Evil Spirit of the Ring." It's not exact; I was just goofing around with the idea of the two yamis becoming friends after their first game against one another.)<strong>

**Believe me, if I owned YGO, their card games would go even worse.**

* * *

><p>Yami no Bakura glared across the small tree stump that they had been using for a table to play Duel Monsters on. The force of his glare was met with the equal power of the glare belonging to Yami no Yugi.<p>

Their duel had been particularly long and strenuous, and both of the Dark Spirits were ready to end the game and move on. But, looking at the game, it might not be so simple.

Yami no Yugi had his hikari and all his friends out on the field, filling the place up almost entirely. Between Tea the Magician of Faith, Cyber Commander Tristan, Flame Swordsman Joey, and Yugi the Dark Magician (which was almost a paradox, the hikari portraying a dark monster) his side had no room for any more monsters.

Across the small playing field was Ryou Bakura in the form of the Change of Heart magic card; how Yami no Bakura had conjured up a body from a magic card to shove his host into, no one knew. Apparently the Millennium Ring had a hidden power that allowed the Dark Spirit to preform such strange miracles as that.

Yami no Bakura's plan was to force Ryou the Change of Heart to possess Yugi the Dark Magician and make him destroy the other three friends-of-his-turned-monsters. However, to do so would take a few extra turns, and during that extended time Yami no Yugi could easily regain control of Yugi the Dark Magician, resurrect their dead friends, and completely turn the duel around.

Also, if Yami no Yugi did that, then Bakura the Change of Heart would be sent to the Card Graveyard, and Yami no Bakura couldn't afford for that to happen to his host. He had no cards that could bring back a magic card, so poor Ryou would be trapped in the Card Graveyard, maybe forever!

Yami no Yugi was in similar straits, on his side of the field. His plan was to use Flame Swordsman Joey against the Maiden of Faith, since she was an actual monster on Yami no Bakura's side and seemed to be the biggest threat at the moment. But, if he did that, then that would leave any of his friends-turned-monsters at the mercy of Yami no Bakura's Ryou the Change of Heart, which could prove to be even more painful than simply taking a hit from the Maiden of Faith.

But, Ryou Bakura was one of Yugi's classmates, and he and Yugi were always friendly towards one another. Why, they'd greeted one another with big smiles and loud 'Konichiwas!' just last week! Yami no Yugi, whatever his personal qualms or lack thereof pertaining to violence, just couldn't bring himself to do harm to one of Yugi's friends, a close friend or not.

And so, the two Dark Spirits were sitting there, bodies completely frozen, and glaring at one another. Both had lives they wanted to protect, and they weren't so trusting with one another to just shove their dependents' necks out onto the chopping block for fear that the other would swing the ax down.

The children, having been shrunk by Yami no Bakura and transformed into Duel Monsters cards, all looked wonderingly at one another and then turned back to stare at the two Dark Spirits towering over them.

"It seems we have reached a stalemate, Bakura," Yami no Yugi said, finally breaking the silence. "I have no strong desire to harm anyone in this playing field, and you cannot risk your host. Thus, we are both very effectively trapped."

Yami no Bakura nodded, his frown never leaving his face. "So it would appear."

They both scowled at one another for another minute, then they both stood up, walking around the tree stump to stand face to face.

Tea squealed in fear and dove back beneath her Magician of Faith card; Tristan and Joey took on defensive stances, as if to defend Yami no Yugi if they were needed; Bakura and Yugi, meanwhile, simply whimpered fearfully and ran across the stump to cling desperately to one another, watching in horror as their other halves raised their hands to pummel each other.

Snarling, Yami no Yugi and Yami no Bakura raised their hands up in front of them, taking careful aim as they wound up, finally letting go.

Their hands flew through the air, and the sound of skin striking skin filled the air as they high-fived.

"That was the absolute best game I've ever played against anyone!" Yami no Bakura cried out, sounding like an excited child whose just met their best friend. "Usually, I'd have won a long time ago, so it's nice to have finally met a real challenge!"

"Same to you," Yami no Yugi replied as they shared a man hug. "Honestly, I haven't had that much fun since… Well, I think it was when I pulled Joey's pants down during gym class, take a picture of it with my cell phone, and then posted it on MySpace!"

Joey wailed in agony at the harsh memories as the others all laughed at his expense. "That was you?!"

Yami no Bakura and Yami no Yugi exchanged smirks, looking like they'd been the best of friends for centuries.

"Ah…" Ryou Bakura began hesitantly. His yami was clearly enjoying himself and he didn't want to spoil his yami's fun or anything. "… Yami-sama?"

Yami no Bakura turned to his Change of Heart hikari with an eerily sweet smile. "Yes, Ryou my light?"

Bakura frowned, trying to find the words to explain it, and weakly gestured down to the angel robe he was wearing. Beside him, Yugi pointed up at the pointy Dark Magician hat that he was having trouble with – it just didn't want to balance on his head properly.

Yami no Bakura smiled and pulled out the Millennium Ring. "Oh, of course! How silly of me to forget!"

He pointed at each of them and each child went back to his or her body, leaving the Shadow Realm and their Duel Monster forms behind.

"You're quite good at that," Yami no Yugi remarked, being thoroughly amazed at the ease with which his old enemy and new friend wielded Shadow Magic.

Yami no Bakura polished his nails self-consciously. "Thank you."

Yugi and Ryou Bakura stared dumbly at one another and then up at the strange Dark Spirits that were hovering over their heads. Tea, Tristan and Joey were all laying on the ground unconscious, but the two hikaris were still standing.

Yami no Yugi suddenly got a look on his face as if he'd had a brilliant idea. "Hey! Since we're both so challenging for one another, let's play another game! But, not a Shadow Game this time. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Is that alright with you, hikaris?" Yami no Bakura asked.

The two hosts just blinked, then held their Duel Monsters decks out in front of them.

"Sure," Yugi stammered, his mind a blank and at a complete loss for either words or coherent thought. "Knock yourselves out."

He and Ryou wandered off a bit, letting their Darker Halves have their fun. "I think this is going to be a long night, Bakura."

Ryou nodded absentmindedly.

The two Dark Spirits could be heard muttering between themselves, starting out sounding excited and then suddenly becoming angry.

"Oh, yeah?!" Yami no Bakura suddenly shouted, causing Yugi and Ryou to cover their ears. "Then I challenge you to a dare! Loser has to lick Pegasus's Millennium Eye!"

Yami no Yugi answered with an eager battle cry. "Alright then! Bring it on!"

Yugi and Ryou both sighed and sunk down into the grass they were laying on; yes, it was going to be a long night indeed.

**The End.**

**If you like it, review. If you hated it, review. If you breathed in some oxygen while reading it, review.**


End file.
